


Mortal's Guide to The Wind's Vocab (AKA How Not To Get A Headache)

by Midnight_Wind



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ... - Freeform, I mean, I'll walk myself out, Translation, because the winds are confusing, they can be long winded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Wind/pseuds/Midnight_Wind
Summary: I'm planing on making a new story about Jack and his past. A TOTAL AU. The Winds have some weird names for everyone, kinda confusing. Therefore, here is a dictionary to spare you the pain of figuring it out yourself!





	Mortal's Guide to The Wind's Vocab (AKA How Not To Get A Headache)

Cold-Rest-Peaceful: Winter

Hot-Work-Fire: Summer

Cool-Color-Quiet: Fall/Autumn

Warm-Green-Life: Spring

Changeling(s): Seasonal(s)

Sand-Star: Sandy

Queen-Tooth: Tooth

Big-Loud-Bandit: North

Story-Goose: Mother Goose/Katherine

Silly-Mage: Father Time/Ombric

Bright-Light: Nightlight

Frost-Light/Light-Child: Jack

Sister-Light: Jack's sister

Moon-Light: Tsar Lunar Lunanoff

Life-Light: Mother Nature/Emily Jane

Shadow-Light: Pitch

Half-Light: Jack's Mother

Non-Lights: The Guardians

Nature-Lights: Nature Spirits

 

Moon-Ship: The Moon

Full-Change: Year

Change: A Season

Fake-World: North's Globe

Ice-Land: North Pole

Large-Land: Europe and Asia

Light: Cosmic being, usually from the Golden Age

Old Ones: The name for the four basic powers (Wind, Water, Sand, and Earth)

Frost-Lake: Jack's pond

 


End file.
